legominifiguresonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Minifigures Online Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 September 2015
01:27 I got so disapointed with TW and Fly monster 01:28 Are any of the MT figs good in lost? 01:28 Cheerleader :P 01:28 Monster Scientist :P 01:28 I lost in solo LC at lvl 7 with cheerleader and TW 01:28 Tiger Woman :P 01:28 yada, you're using them wrong xD 01:28 Tiger woman has no defense. :P 01:28 Per sawy 01:29 use this: Diva + Cheerleader + TW :P 01:29 Doesnt work. :P 01:29 spider lady is good :P 01:29 I tried I got smashed. :P 01:29 I'll try it. :P 01:29 Spider Lady cant replace wizard lol 01:29 When I get those figs! :P 01:29 I got to 25 solo 2 days ago with it -.- 01:29 yes she can, just try her with diva + piggy/unicorn :P 01:29 Wizard cant be replaced 01:30 He has sponge and does over 1K of dammage with his normal 01:30 He does 600 damage with it -.- 01:30 Not for me 01:30 but Yada, is sponge useful when against a guy with 1 hit smashes a fig? -.- 01:30 Does spider lady has sponge? :P 01:31 It is when you aren't hit by them 01:31 Just be careful 01:31 Yeah, but it all depends on the fig's speed too :P 01:31 Sponge is the best upgrade IMO. :P 01:32 It is, but not useful against 1 hit smash enemies :P 01:32 That will smash any fig. :P 01:32 not with extra defence buffs :P 01:33 Spider lady and wizard does equal dammage and wizard has sponge. Why woulod I take spider lady? 01:33 against that axe gatekeeper, Spider Lady went down from full to 1000 with 1 hit, unlike wizard xD 01:33 because her special is an instant kill xD 01:33 Wizard special does over 3K 01:33 And her special does over 5K 01:33 Againts crowds, sponge will keep you alive for ages. :P 01:34 Not if they all attack at the same time :P 01:34 You will still be alive. :P 01:34 Sawy is right lava 01:34 I've gotten a massive mob and survived. :P 01:35 Just get this straight, EVERYONE has their own opinion, trying to force your opinion to someone else is basically almost like bullying :P 01:36 And because it's opinion, no one is right or wrong, and it all depends on your fighting style :P 01:36 Wasn’t this a constructive argument? :P 01:37 Best magic team is still santa/diva/wizard :P 01:37 if you're the guy that rushes quickly to smash first, sponge IS needed, if you like to be the backup attacker, more defence is needed :P 01:37 gtg 01:37 IMO the best team is where everybody has sponge. :p 01:37 yada, it depends on your opinion, people think ice skater is better than wizard, which is what I'm going towards :P 01:38 so Sawy, piggy, diva and wizard? xD 01:38 Waiter not diva. :P 01:38 Oops. :p 01:38 Waiter not Piggy. :p 01:38 Oops again. ;p 01:38 :P 01:38 Imagine if actually waiter not diva xD 01:38 you mean waiter not wizard? xD 01:39 Waiter Diva and Santa. 01:39 Oh, but Santa doesn't have sponge xD 01:39 You don't need all figs to have sponge. 01:39 But it would be nice if santa did. :p 01:40 You just said, and I quote: IMO the best team would be if all 3 had sponge :P 01:40 Santa has an AoE :P 01:40 All 3 team members. 01:41 Noooo, I NEVER knew he does :P 01:41 I mean 4. :P 01:41 I wish each team had 5 figs, not 3 xD 01:41 Santa would be better than unicorn cuz his AoE is bigger :P 01:41 that way 3 AoE, and 2 elemental :P 01:41 ^ :P 01:41 but his AoE is weaker :P 01:42 who were you agreeing to? xD 01:42 Also santa has reconstruct which can replace sponge 01:42 I switch from santa as soon as I put his AoE down. :P 01:42 But reconstruct is SO weak xD 01:42 You Lav. :P I want a team of 5. :P 01:43 BRB. :P 01:43 That way all elements are MUCH easier xD 01:44 Why no good S14 has sponge : 04:39 Goblin is good lol 04:39 There is worse... 04:40 who? :P 04:40 SKELETON GUY 04:40 :p 04:40 I like skeleton guy's AoE more xD 04:40 if you're a distractor, he's one of the best xD 04:41 Diva is good for distracting 04:42 I know, diva, visitor and an in-element sponge fig :P 04:43 that way, you have 3 sponge figs for the distracting xD 04:45 Hi Rubble! 04:45 WB Yada. :P 04:46 I can do a short test run. :P 04:46 Max 1h30 04:46 O_O O_O O_O 04:46 1h? :P 04:46 Just found another huge glitch in Dreadleg. :P 04:46 XD 04:47 Hey Rub =3 04:48 LC anyone? I will left at lvl 30 or less 04:48 I can if it's a good team. :P 04:48 Going with random people XD 04:49 Oh. :P 04:49 no thx, to me, achievements are more improtant =3 04:49 important* 04:50 Do any of you want to join me in dreadleg to see the falling pirates? :P 04:50 I've been waiting a very lonf time. :P 04:50 *long 04:50 no thx, doing achievements with lucky xD 04:51 You might be able to pick up 200 enemies. :P 04:51 If the glitch works in a team. :P 04:51 Never tried it before in a team. :P 04:51 200? too low xD 04:51 I need 9K for derby girl xD 04:51 :P 04:52 Well 200 in 2 mins isn't that bad. :P 04:52 you waited 2 minutes? :P 04:52 Someone got smashed at lvl 1 O_O 04:52 O_o 04:53 No. That's just how long it would take for you to get into the grotto. :P 04:53 I've been waiting for half an hour. :P 04:53 Farming for spiders is faster XD 04:53 But this is more fun. :P 04:54 Lvl 3 OMG O_O 04:54 wow xD 04:54 Someone smashed at 2?? 04:54 Nope 04:54 * 32 04:55 * 3 04:55 Oh NvM. :P 04:55 guys, a question: pick 3 out of these (Spider Lady, TW, Business, Plant, Wolf, Banshee and Skeleton) :P 04:56 TW plant banshee :P 04:56 Spider Lady, Plant, Skeleton. 04:56 :P 04:57 ok, 1 for TW, 1 for Spider, 2 for Plant, 1 for Banshee, 1 for Skeleton :P 04:58 so far Plant is in the lead xD 04:58 :P 04:58 Lvl 5 OMG we reached that OMG 04:58 :O :O 04:58 GRATS!!! 04:59 Yada, I reached 30 with random people xD 04:59 :P :P 04:59 oh, wait, scratch your votes >.< 04:59 I forgot to add 1 more >.< 05:00 now, pick 3 of these: Spider, TW, Business, Skeleton, Banshee, Plant, Scientist and Wolf :P 05:01 guys? ;( 05:01 if you don't vote, you're getting a perma-ban xD (JK) xD 05:03 umm, Yada? Sawy? xD 05:03 Sorry back. :p 05:04 now VOTE! :P 05:04 Spider, Plant, Scientist. :P 05:04 ok, 1 for Spider, 1 for Plant, 1 for Scientist :P 05:04 :P 05:04 GOT SMASHED AT LVL 6 CUZ THEY DONT KNOW HOW TO BUILD -.- 05:04 LOL xD 05:05 just one thing, limit the caps xD 05:06 :P :P 05:06 BRB. :p 05:08 I'm going with Crusty now :P 05:08 I doubt you'll finish level 10 xD 05:08 but Yada :P 05:08 you didn't answer me xD 05:14 Back. :P 05:15 Plant guy defense is so weak :/ 05:16 Still waiting in dreadleg. :P 05:19 Crusty is sooooooo bad 05:20 Someone for a two people run in max lvl 20? 05:20 Plz 05:23 Sorry. Studying. :P 05:25 Does gargoyle lose his health while element is wrong? 05:26 IDK. 05:26 Never tried him in lost yet. 05:28 BRB. 05:29 Wow GMs puts me out of a run O_O 05:29 I HATE THEM Error: Invalid time.